Digimon: A New Adventure
by creativewriter27
Summary: Some new Digidestined are going to have to battle a new evil. It'll be tough, but can they defeat the evil at hand in the Digital World? Can they save both worlds? R&R please.
1. New Beginnings, Old Pasts

A ringing sound emanated from the alarm clock, telling it's buyer that it was time to awaken, get dressed, and prepare for the day that lay in front of him. However, this young man would have nothing of the sort.

"Uggh…" he said, as he rolled over onto the side of his bed not covered in slobber. "Five more minutes…"

"Stefan!" a shrill voice shouted from below him. "Time to wake up! You'll miss the bus!" Groggily, Stefan woke up, and lurched over to his mirror. Stefan Bloomquist was a good looking boy, Swedish in descent. He had light blonde hair and limpid blue eyes. His skin was very pale; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even get a semblance of a tan. He was tall and slender, at about 6 feet even. However, in the early morning light, he looked nothing like that. He had sandbags under his eyes and felt like he had just rolled around in gravel for the past hour.

"Honey!" the shrill voice called again. "I'll be right down, mom!" Stefan answered back. He took off his pajamas and got into his normal clothes, a light blue polo shirt and some nice khakis, wearing Crocs on his feet. After brushing his teeth, he went downstairs for breakfast, making large clomping noises as he descended down each step. His mother was at the foot of the stairs. There, Stefan bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"There, there honey." His mom started chuckling. "Don't be so loud, or you'll wake up all the others." Stefan was the oldest of six brothers and sisters. His mom had a decent job, working as a professor of psychology in the University of Hartford. His dad, well, he didn't do squat.

"Did dad pay the child support bills yet?" Stefan asked his mother, though he knew what the answer would be, as it had been for the past seven months.

"No." The woman looked downcast. "We'll get by though, we always do."

"Yeah." Stefan also looked at her. He loved her more than anyone in the world. He was a mama's boy, and proud of it. "So, can I have some breakfast?" Instead of a verbal response, his mom smiled at him and led him to the kitchen, where a heaping plate of scrambled eggs lay waiting for him. In between bites he thanked his mom, grabbed his knapsack and walked out of his house, and began his long journey to the bus stop. As he walked he thought to himself about his family situation, especially his mom. His dad could probably be arrested by now, but his mom never wanted to make that fateful call down to the FBI. She always believed that eventually, he would come around, and that every man had a little bit of good inside of them, no matter how deep the darkness can penetrate.

"Yeah right." Stefan thought to himself. "Perhaps a while ago he was good, but now, he's pure evil. How else could he just abandon my mom with six kids to raise by herself? How could he abandon me?" Stefan's life had changed because of that. While he still had friends, he was hesitant to make new ones. He had given up sports after that, and always made decisions with one thought in the back of his mind; how it would affect his mom. He was a changed person, less reckless, and more of a logician. He had grown up too fast. That man had stolen his childhood, just like all that money he owed to his family. Stefan wished he could act like any normal kid, but he couldn't. Now he had to help his mom in any possible way he could; getting groceries, doing the laundry, even getting his homework done on time. He didn't have time for fun. Well, unless you counted his guiltiest pleasure; Digimon. You see, Stefan had a television in his room. And, without fail, every night when Jetix rolled around, he watched the episode of Digimon. It was his little haven from all of the pressures that were constantly surrounding him. Instead of worrying about whether his mom would be able to put all of the food on the table, he could bathe in the battles against Devimon and Apocalymon without a care in the world. In that world, no matter what, light always overcame darkness. The evil always lost, no matter how heinous their crimes. Not like in the real world, where the darkness can just grow and grow, without any borders to speak of.

"Eh, well, that's life." Stefan surmised to himself as he reached the bus stop. It was a cool November day, but the wind didn't faze Stefan. He had Swedish blood; this was like summer.

"Hey Stef!" a voice shouted to him. Stefan looked out into the distance and saw his good friend Jaren running towards him. As he came closer, Stefan saw his trademark dragon wristband on his arm. He was sometimes called "The Dragon" because of this. The two slapped five in greeting, and while waiting for the bus struck up a conversation.

"So what's up man." Stefan said, his voice whistling through the breeze.

"Nothing much. The family is great." Stefan smiled as he listened to Jaren speak. The Pinnock house was like his second home. The two families had met ever since the Bloomquist clan had moved to Willimantic, and had become fast friends.

"Dude. Basketball tryouts are soon. Come on, sign up!" Stefan sighed. Here we go again. Jaren was always trying to get him to get back into sports, especially basketball, where Jaren was on the team already. At 5'8, Jaren played point guard with the ferocity of a dragon, maybe a more apt beginning for his nickname.

Stefan shook his head. "No. You know what's up, Jaren? I can't risk getting hurt. The medical bills would be too much for my mom to handle." Jaren looked back at Stefan.

"Come on. You worry too much about what might happen. You also might lead our team to the Championship game!" Stefan smiled and shook his head, again.

"I'd rather be with my family and friends." Jaren gaped.

"You are such an enigma." He sputtered, looking pleased with himself for the big word. Stefan started laughing. And then the bus pulled up.

The ride to school was uneventful. Jaren and Stefan talked about nothing important, did their Algebra II homework in preparation for their class later today. When they got to school, the dynamic duo had to separate. Stefan had gym first period, while Jaren had wood shop. Stefan had initially balked at Jaren when he chose the class as an elective, but Jaren simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey man. It's my passion. I can do what I want." Stefan ceased his questioning after that, and was actually impressed by some of Jaren's creations, including a clock and a birdhouse.

Stefan walked into the locker room, not expecting to see anyone he knew. Gym was his least favorite period of the day, seeing as he knew no one in his class. He usually just walked around the track alone, his own thoughts absorbing him. He changed, unceremoniously dumped his clothes and his backpack into a locker, and walked into the gymnasium, a spacious place with basketball hoops attached to the rafters.

"Heaven for LeBron James, purgatory for me." Stefan thought to himself, referring to the mythical place where souls go if they are not good enough for heaven and not bad enough for hell. He couldn't call it hell. Hell was reserved for his father.

The class stretched, and Stefan noticed a girl who he hadn't ever paid attention to before. She was about Jaren's height, maybe a little shorter. She had brown hair that ran down to her shoulders, and pale skin with a light tan coating that ran over it. She had a nice face with brown eyes and was stretching alone, on the far right side of the gym. After stretching, the gym class ran a few laps around the track, and then the coaches called the whole class together. The head teacher, a large, mustached man named Mr. Thomas, bellowed in a deep, nasal voice.

"Everyone is going to be playing basketball today! No ifs, ands, or buts." Stefan groaned. Another chance to humiliate himself. So, the games began. He was playing with some non-descript classmates, on a non-descript court. He wasn't doing great, and he wasn't doing badly. It was exactly neutral.

"Dang." Stefan thought to himself. "This is like purgatory." And then he saw a sight that made his heart leap. It was that girl, again. She was standing on the baseline, out of bounds, just watching the game with some of the other faces in the crowd. But her face was the one that stuck out to Stefan. All of a sudden, Stefan wanted to do something to impress her, to make him seem amazing in her eyes. He got the ball behind the three point arc and faced his man, a shorter and certainly stouter defender. Stefan faked right and then drove down the baseline. A bigger foe stood in his path, but then Stefan jumped and switched the ball to his right hand and kissed it off the glass. The entire gym just stared at him for a moment. Even Coach Thomas, who was busy berating a kid for throwing a basketball at a girls head, had turned around to watch, and now his mouth was agape. Stefan had just pulled a move that most players on the basketball team couldn't have done. Stefan turned around and saw that girl he noticed. Now she was looking at him, and smiling. Then he felt a tap behind him.

"Nice shot, but let's get on with the game." It was the kid who had defended him on the perimeter. Not wanting to do anything to anger these boys, Stefan starting playing again. Nothing much happened, unless you count that girl not taking her eyes off of Stefan for the rest of the scrimmage. And Stefan smiling at her whenever he made a basket.

After class, Stefan tried to walk up to the girl but found an obstacle in his path. Coach Thomas.

"Bloomquist, right?" Stefan nodded. "What year are you in?" "Sophomore" Stefan answered, knowing where this conversation was going. "Son, you should try out for the basketball team. We could use a player like you." Stefan smiled inwardly and began shaking his head. "No. I can't." Coach Thomas looked downheartened. "Here, kid. Tryouts are today after school. You can come if you want." Stefan smiled and thanked the mustached coach, but knew that he couldn't go to the tryout. "It wouldn't be right. I can't do that to my family." He thought to himself as he went back into the changing room.

"Hey, you!" Stefan turned around, and saw that same kid again, the kid who had defended him on the perimeter. "What's your name?"

"Stefan. Stefan Bloomquist. And you?" Stefan asked, politely trying to make conversation, though with one eye glancing at the clock."

"Brian. Brian Porter."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Brian." Stefan replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to my next class." As Stefan began to walk out of the locker room, he heard Brian's voice trailing behind him.

"You sure can play basketball, Stefan!" In embarrassment Stefan started to quicken his pace, only to bump in to someone who let out a very feminine shriek. Stefan heard her books tumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan mumbled in apology as he picked up her books. And as he looked up, he saw her. That girl from gym class.

"That's OK." She whispered in a voice that could make angels cry. "I forgive you." She began to pick up her books and walk away when Stefan called back to her.

"What's your name?" She looked back, surprised.

"Julia Rosen. And yours?"

"Stefan Bloomquist."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon." And with that, Julia just walked away. Stefan also walked out the door and began to proceed to his next class, Chemistry. As he got there he sat behind one of the many desks in the laboratory and saw his faithful science partner there. Craig Sloan was one of those bookish kids that you could just peg as a nerd, but Stefan knew better than that. Craig was actually a very athletic and open kid who just preferred to play video games and watch Sci-Fi channel than flinging footballs to wide receivers.

"So…I'm guessing that we're starting that big science project today?" Craig nodded, eyes glazed over from staring at his Gameboy SP too long.

"What game are you playing, Craig?" Stefan asked. Craig, apparently too lazy to open his mouth, showed him. "Wario? Eh…"

"What?" Craig said irritably in a whiny voice. "It's an addictive game."

"Yeah, but still, Wario?" Stefan asked again. Craig was about to mount a retort when the science teacher, Mr. Smith, got the class's attention.

"So today we are starting our new projects. And instead of using our normal science partners, I used a computer to randomize you guys into pairs." Mr. Smith then referred to a list on white paper. "The first pair that was spit out…Stefan and Andrew." Stefan looked around and saw a kid sitting in the corner. He was reclining in his chair and his feet were on the desk. He was wearing a cap backwards on his head and had a small smile. A small piercing was encased in his left ear and he smiled and waved slightly at Stefan. Stefan walked over to Andrew and sat down, still feeling a little uncomfortable being around him. Andrew seemed to notice that, and shrugged it off. He was like everyone else; judging his outside. After the rest of the groups were read, Stefan and Andrew began to talk.

"So, ready to work?" Andrew asked, pulling out a pristine looking notebook from his backpack. Stefan mumbled a yes and took out his book as well. For a good 15 minutes, the two worked silently on whatever project they had, until Stefan ventured to ask Andrew a question.

"So, where did you get that piercing from?" Andrew turned slowly to him and smiled.

"I got it with my friends. Same with these tattoos." And with that, Andrew rolled up his right arm sleeve, revealing a number of colorfully designed tattoos and symbols on his dark skin. Stefan noticed many things, the first of which was the symbol for the Bloods.

"You're a gangster?" he blurted out. Andrew simply looked at him.

"If that's the term you wish to use, yes." Stefan immediately regretted his past comment and apologized. Andrew just looked at him.

"I was born into it. The turf I live on is Blood territory, and it was either join or risk me or my family getting hurt." Inwardly, both Andrew and Stefan smiled for different reasons. Stefan, because he'd have done the same thing in Andrew's situation and respected that. Andrew, began he had just lied his butt off successfully.

"What's with the lightning bolt?" Stefan asked. Andrew just turned away from him.

"We should really get working on that science project." And so it was for the rest of the period. After Chemistry, Stefan had one more period, and then lunch with Jaren. That period was English. Stefan loved English, almost as much as he hated Math. Writing was always something he loved to do. And as soon as he walked in to the room, he noticed a familiar face.

"Julia!" Stefan called. He had never noticed her before; maybe because he was so absorbed in his own writing and stories. However, there she was, talking to two other people.

"Hey Stefan! I didn't know you had this now." Her smile could light up a room. "Come sit down with me." Stefan meandered over and sat down next to Julia. "Do you know these two?" Julia asked. Stefan shook his head. "Well, these are the Green twins, Rebecca and Sam." The girl and the boy smiled and waved. Rebecca was about Julia's height and had black hair. She was wearing a long dress that covered her knees and high socks. Her smile was effervescent. Sam was wearing a jean jacket over a T-shirt. His body was quite big, not in a fat way, just big. His pants were long khaki slacks, and Stefan noticed small white strings hanging out of them. Still, both were very nice, and during English Stefan and Julia conversed with them for a long time.

"So, guys, how do you know each other?" Stefan asked the trio.

"We go to shul together, that's all." Julia answered. Stefan had never known Jewish people before, and he had just made a bunch of new Jewish friends.

"Well, what a day, at not even lunch!" He thought to himself. "It's almost as if God wants me to meet all of these people just now, on this day in particular." Then the bell rang. Lunchtime.

"You guys have lunch now?" All three nodded. "Well, let's go then." And the quartet went to the lunch room, talking all the way. Sam seemed awfully quiet, almost like Stefan. When they got to the lunch room, Stefan saw Jaren and Craig already there, sitting at their table, and saw Jaren's eyes widen when he saw Stefan walking with all of the new people.

"Hey look! Stefan learned how to make friends!" Jaren said jokingly. Stefan smiled sheepishly when he heard this and sat down, ready to dig in to the lunch that his mom made him. As he ate, he talked. And not just to Jaren and Craig as usual, but to everyone else at the table. Sam, as usual, remained quiet, but Rebecca was anything but, and talked off Stefan's ear. Julia was also fairly quiet, but spent the lunch period staring at Stefan with a smile on her face. And Stefan just looked back at her, smiling as well. Rebecca and Jaren seemed made for each other, as both talked so much about the most random stuff. Then the unexpected happened. Sam said something.

"Guys, look outside. I think something is going on." As Stefan looked, he saw, in the building across from them, a small fire. Its flames were flickering merrily, but everyone knew that in truth, those happy flames were awaiting something to burn.

"Let's go, before the alarms go off." And sure enough, right after Stefan said that, the alarms went off. And then one thought went through their minds.

"RUN!" Jaren shouted. And the group of six sprinted to the door, somehow worming their way through the countless other students scrambling, trying to find a way out of the school. They ducked down a hallway and kept running. However right as they passed the boys bathroom, two guys came out. Stefan gasped. They were Andrew and Brian. And Andrew was holding a small switchblade to Brian's neck. Brian looked panicked, he was backed up against a wall, his hands over his head.

"Give me your money!" Andrew grumbled in a low voice. Brian hurriedly reached into his pocket and found a 20$ bill, then hastily gave it to Andrew. Jaren decided to intervene.

"What the heck are you doing?" he yelled, eyes at Andrew. "You can't 'just do that man!"

"I do whatever the heck I want." Andrew said simply. Meanwhile, Brian ran over to me, still panting, tears coming out of his eyes.

"He just came at me in the bathroom, threatening me." Stefan held his head in his arms, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Uh…guys" Craig chimed in. "Fire. Let's get out." Then, everyone remembered that there was a fire. However, another distraction caught Rebecca's attention.

"Look at the computer room! One of the screens is lighting up!" Now, their curiosity piqued, the group headed into the computer room, forgetting all about the fire for a minute. Sam closed the door behind them with an ominous click. The group gathered around the computer, where white light was still streaming out. A voice could be heard.

"You are now here…The Digidestined have arrived…The world can finally be saved." Stefan cocked his head. He was sure he had heard Digidestined in there. Then all of a sudden, eight bolts of light enveloped the members of the group; Jaryn's red, Stefan's blue, Julia's green, Andrew's yellow, Sam's sky blue, Brian's brown, Craig's metal and Rebecca's white. Then, they were all swept into the computer, into a new world.

A world in disarray.

The Digital World.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How do you like that for a first chapter? Please read and review. I hope to get a new chapter up next week sometime. Thanks, and remember, read and review.

CW27


	2. Odds On Victory

The group of eight were all lying on the ground, some face down, some face up. Jaren was the first to awaken.

"Uggh…" he groaned, slowly getting to his feet. He tapped Stefan to wake him up. Stefan now felt the same way he had earlier that morning. Eventually, everyone woke up, and they looked around.

"Where the heck are we?" Andrew asked no one in particular. No one was able to answer. Instead of smoke scented hallways, he was surrounded by large trees on a dirt path. Then he looked at each other and noticed that his clothes had changed. He had lost his cap, and was now wearing a white beater with a blue and yellow jacket over it. His pants were dark blue cargo pants. He looked at his arms and noticed that all of his tattoos were gone, save the lightning bolt. Jaren, Andrew noticed, was wearing a red and black ensemble; a red t-shirt, and black cargo pants, almost identical to Andrew's outfit, except he was still wearing that dragon wristband. Stefan's outfit was slightly different than them. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt over a white T-shirt and blue jeans. "My glasses!" Craig yelled. "Where are they?" Craig had totally changed looks. He used to have wire rim glasses, greasy hair and a pocket protector. Now, he was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, his hair was simply a buzz cut, and he was wearing grey shorts. And without his glasses, he was able to see. "This is so weird." And then he heard a gasp from Rebecca's general direction. She was wearing a white shirt and a mini skirt in different colors. She looked distraught. Julia went over to comfort her friend. She was wearing a green top with blue jeans.

"It's OK, honey." She was whispering reassuringly. Rebecca shook her head and was still crying.

"My dad's going to kill me!" she squeaked, before dissolving into another cacophony of tears. Now Sam walked over. He was wearing khaki shorts and a sky blue button down, almost like a dressy outfit. The little white strings were still visible, just hanging out of his pants. Now he was whispering something incomprehensible to Rebecca. It seemed to reassure her though, and she got up, a little less sad.

"So, where are we?" Julia asked no one in particular. "I think I know." A new voice said. Julia looked around and sure enough, there was Brian popping up. Brian was wearing long brown cargo pants and a white T shirt. "I think we were transported to the woods behind my house." Andrew immediately rebuked him.

"Yeah, we were all in a computer room and then the screen glowed and we were somehow transported magically to the woods behind your house." He said with a mocking expression. "Say something constructive next time." The two began to argue and Craig sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll play a little Wario now…hey!" he shouted in surprise and anger. The team looked over at him. "My Gameboy is gone! Instead I have this!" He pulled out some small device, colored in gray, with a small screen and buttons. It looked kind of like a large apostrophe. Now, Stefan immediately recognized this.

"Quick. Does everyone have one? Reach into your pockets." Everyone did and realized that they had the same device, except in different colors. Jaren's was red, Stefan's blue, Julia's green, Andrew's yellow, Brian's brown, Rebecca's white and Sam's sky blue. Stefan knew what this meant, and could hardly keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Guys, this is the Digital World!" The group, collectively, did a double take. "And we are Digidestined, supposed to save it." After this revelation, there was silence until Jaren spoke up.

"So if we're gonna save this world, let's get started NOW! Come on! Let's go this way!" And he began walking along the dirt road, Stefan next to him, the rest of the group behind him.

"You excited?" Jaren asked Stefan. "This is going to be a lot different than Algebra 2." Stefan nodded, smiling. This was also going to be a lot different than having to help his mom at home. Maybe this was the way he could help the world instead of having to sit back at home. Anyway, as the troupe was walking, Stefan spotted some familiar sights. Blocks, vast as a skyscraper. Fields, filled with small ovular eggs. The sound of crying.

"Let's go that way, guys." Stefan said. "It's Primary Village, where Digimon are born. It should be a safe place to rest." The group, without question, heeded Stefan, and after a little bit more walking, they arrived at the village. Surprisingly enough, the crying stopped the second they got there.

"That's strange." Julia said. "What happened to all of the crying I was hearing?" Jaren shrugged. Stefan kept on walking ahead. The group followed him. As they were walking, Stefan heard a cry.

"Let's go this way! I think I hear a baby." Unfortunately, he said that very loudly, leading to a cacophony of cries.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The group was confused, especially Stefan. Then, a small creature burst out of a house and rushed towards the kids.

"What the heck is your problem!" he said angrily. "You woke up all the babies!"

Stefan merely stared at him.

"Elecmon?" he asked.

"Yeah." The small rabbit digimon grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Well, were sorry." Jaren quickly said. "And we're willing to help you calm all the babies."

"Great, great." Elecmon smiled. "Now let's go!" After about 30 minutes, a countless amount of lullabies and shushing, and a lot of crying, all of the babies were sleeping. The group then quietly followed Elecmon back to a little hut on the edge of the village. There was a table and chairs surrounding it. Everyone took a chair and sat down. Elecmon put his feet up on the table and sighed. Then, he spoke.

"You're all humans, right?" he asked, though he thought he knew what the answer would be. Julia nodded her head.

"Yeah. We are." Elecmon grinned.

"Well then, we have much to discuss. I'm Elecmon, caretaker of Primary Village and a Rookie Digimon."

"Nice to meet you." Jaren answered. "I'm Jaren, tall and blond is Stefan, the girls are Julia and Rebecca, the short, black kid is Andrew, next to him is Craig, and then these two are Sam and Brian," pointing out each member of the team in turn. Elecmon smiled again.

"Pleasure to meet you all. You are more important than you think." Elecmon expected the children to question this. However, Stefan simply smiled and answered.

"We're Digidestined, aren't we?" Elecmon looked at him blankly.

"Yes, you are. Well that saves some explanation…"

"Wait a minute." Brian interjected. "We're what?" Elecmon turned to him.

"Digidestined. Warriors who have to team up with partner Digimon to save both this world and their own as well." A dawning comprehension could be seen over the group.

"So, we have to save the world?" Julia asked.

"Not just this one. Yours as well." Elecmon answered.

"From what?" Stefan asked. Elecmon cleared his throat.

"The Devil Digimon. They rule this world, and spread nothing but chaos and dischord." Elecmon looked downwards and shook his head from side to side.

"Well, can't some Digimon digivolve to stop them?" Stefan asked.

"That's the thing. The Art of Digivolution has been lost." Elecmon groaned sadly. Stefan gasped.

"What's Digivolution?" Jaren asked. Elecmon began to explain.

"Digivolution is when Digimon evolve into higher levels, making them more apt in battle and more able to survive in their environments. The Devil Digimon have the power of Digivolution locked up in their castle. Only they use it, and they've been using it to terrorize us." Stefan sighed sadly.

"What, Stefan?" Julia asked, her brown eyes brimming with uncertainty.

"Without Digivolution, were screwed." Stefan answered simply. "If we're supposed to save this world, first of all, we need Digimon. And secondly, we need them to Digivolve. If both these things don't happen, we're screwed." Stefan punched the table in anger. "Ow. That hurt." Julia began to giggle. Just then, Elecmon stood up.

"Wait a minute… Of course! I completely forgot!" He hurried out of the room.

"Elecmon?" Andrew called after him. The group quickly got up from their chairs and followed the small rabbit Digimon outside. They eventually found him by the river, smiling.

"I just remembered. There's another part to the story. You guys are supposed to Digivolve as well. The power of Digivolution is only important if the Digimon are without Digidestined, of course. Your power of Digivolution comes from your hearts. The only way for you to Digivolve is to fuse with your Digimon." This speech received a number of blank stares.

"Homo say what?" Jaren asked, his mouth agape. Rebecca smirked at him.

"When you receive your rookie level Digimon, the only way to be able to make them Digivolve to other levels will be by fusing with them!" Elecmon said, his tail wagging since he now knew that hope was not lost. "It can work. As a matter of fact, I think I have your Digimon right over here." He ran again, and the group sprinted after him. They caught up to Elecmon, panting from a loss of breath, and found him standing next to a group of small devices. Each of them were a different color, but looked the same. They were a wide oval, with a screen in the middle and a multitude of buttons on either side. Stefan took one look at them and knew what they were.

"Digivices." He whispered. Elecmon nodded.

"Point to you. Your Digimon are in your Digivices. You see, the gods made this humble Elecmon the keeper of them. And over time, your Digimon, weary of searching for you, came to me. They have stayed in these Digivices, waiting for you. And now the time has come. Go get your Digivices!" No one moved. Everyone still looked a little skeptical. Jaren was the first one to approach the table.

"Let's see what surprises this little thingy has in store for me." He said, as he took the red device. When he touched it, a red light seemed to spread out of the Digivice, and when the light cleared, a small creature was visible. He looked like a small dragon, with wings and a snout filled with sharp teeth. His skin was reddish, and his tail was long.

"Hello." He said. "I am Embermon. And Jaren, I am your partner." Jaren just looked at Embermon with a goofy grin on his face and shook his, well, tail.

"Ow! Don't touch that." Embermon snapped. And then both of them started to laugh.

"I'll go next." Stefan volunteered. And he went directly for the blue Digivice. Like Jaren's a light emanated from it, and when the light cleared, a strange looking Digimon stood in its place. It looked kind of like a dolphin, with its dorsal fin and beaked snout. However, it had legs like an ostrich and a downy feather body.

"Hello. I am Wetkiwimon, cousin to Kiwimon. Don't worry, I'm perfectly able on land and sea, and I hope I don't look this awkward in the future." Stefan laughed despite himself. "You must be Stefan, my partner." Stefan nodded, and the two walked off together. Julia stepped up next. From her Digivice a green light shone, and after the light subsided, there was a small four legged creature. On its head it had a sprout, and vines were covering its body. It looked like a cross between a small turtle and a different creature. It honestly can't be explained in any other way.

"Hello." She said. "I am Ivymon. Pleasure to meet you Julia."

"The pleasure's all mine." Julia curtsied and let Andrew through to get his Digimon. Andrew's Digimon looked like a small dog, except with a small lightning bolt symbol on it's forehead.

"I'm Surgemon." The dog said in a male voice. Andrew introduced himself, and the two walked off. Next up was Rebecca. A white light came from her Digivice, and when the light was shunted into darkness, Rebecca saw a small Penguinmon like creature, except without all of the bright colors. It was a simple penguin, just blue and yellow.

"I'm Penguinomon." She said. "And you are Rebecca? This is going to be so much fun, saving the world and stuff!" Rebecca managed a grin and she and her new partner walked away. Brian walked up next and met his Digimon, a small garter snake like creature except made completely of rock, similar to an Onix, but much smaller, maybe only five feet tall.

"I'm Schlangemon." The creature hissed. "Brian, is it?" Brian nodded still looking skeptical. The snake creature seemed to pounce on him, and started licking him with his snake tongue. Brian couldn't help but laugh. Craig then walked up. After another light shone and subsided, a small robot monkey could be seen. Craig started laughing hysterically, until he realized this was his Digimon.

"Yep. I am Metamonomon." The creature said in a robotic voice. "And I know that my appearance may be strange, but trust me, I can hold my own in battle." Then, it was only Sam. He walked up, silently of course, and got his Digimon. The Air Digimon was a small bird creature, completely ordinary looking. That is, except for when he unfurled his massive wingspan.

"I am Pidgeonmon." The creature said. "And me and you, Sam, are going to become fast friends." Sam smiled and nodded, still stoically silent. Now, everyone had their Digimon.

"Well, now we see what happens." Elecmon whispered to himself. "Either they save this world, or they die trying. I'd put it at 60 save, but those odds could drop soon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all for now. A new chapter hopefully up soon. If you want me to update faster though, please read and write reviews. Constructive criticism appreciated.

- CW27


	3. Quiet Courage

After spending a night recuperating at Elecmon's hut, the Digidestined woke up the next morning rested and refreshed. Sam was the first one to awaken and he walked outside and took a deep whiff of early morning air.

"Ahh…" he sighed. "This is what life is supposed to be like."

"Sam!" a shrill voice squawked. "Wait up!" Out came Pidgeonmon, flapping in the wind. He landed in front of Sam, his reddish brown and white feathers down at his sides. Sam smiled and nodded at him.

"Sam? Why don't you ever talk?" Pidgeonmon asked him. "Is it because you don't like your voice? Because last night you said 'Good-night' to me, and it sounded fine." Sam smiled again.

"I guess it's because I'm kinda shy." Sam answered, his voice sounding like a soft breeze. "It takes a lot for me to get to know people, or Digimon. I guess it's because of my family I'm like this." His voice trailed off, and he gazed wistfully into the distance.

"What's wrong with your family?" Pidgeonmon asked. "Your sister seems nice enough."

"Not her. My dad." Sam answered. "He's a rabbi, and I guess I'm supposed to follow in his footsteps. That's why I wear these fringes. Luckily, even with the costume change, I'm still wearing them. Rebecca is wearing a miniskirt, that sucks for her. It's against our religion."

"How?" Pidgeonmon asked, looking stunned.

"Women are supposed to wear long skirts, not short ones. Modesty reasons. I mean, some of these laws we live by are total bull. My dad isn't allowed to talk to me unless we're studying together. I haven't had a good conversation with him ever since my Bar Mitzvah, two years ago. I mean, we've never sat down at the dinner table, talked about how his day was…" Sam trailed off, a tear coming to his eye. Pidgeonmon put his wing on Sam's shoulder.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I never had a father. I've been all alone my entire life, wandering, searching for you. And now I've found you." At this point, Pidgeonmon flew up onto Sam's shoulder. "And I'm never gonna let you go." Sam smiled, and headed back inside, with Pidgeonmon perched on his new lookout post, Sam's shoulder.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Later that morning, the group assembled, having spent a night getting to know their Digimon. None of them had bonded much, though. Most of their conversations were shy banter about nothing in particular. The humans especially seemed unwilling to open up to their Digimon. Basic human nature states that human beings are untrustworthy, especially of beings they know nothing about. Digimon probably qualify as such. However, at the table, the humans gathered as their Digimon slept with one notable exception; Pidgeonmon, still on Sam's shoulder.

"Can't he leave?" Jaren asked uneasily, motioning his eyes at Pidgeonmon. Sam shook his head no, and Pidgeonmon looked angered.

"Why won't you humans get it? You need to save our world! Us Digimon are not your enemies. We want to help you."

"You probably do." Julia answered. "Just, we don't know for sure if we can trust you, that's all." Pidgeonmon looked positively angry.

"We've been looking for you since we were hatched from our Digi-eggs, and you actually don't trust us? You think that we're lying? All my life I've been alone, looking for my partner, and now I've found him. You have two devices; a Digivice and a Dighumon Adapter. That makes you all Digidestined. We need to be able to trust each other, not treat other with suspicion."

"I agree." Sam said in support of his Digimon. "I just had a great conversation with Pidgeonmon. There are evil Digimon here. We need their protection, and they need us. We need to trust in them." Jaren scoffed at his words.

"Yeah, only you'd have more of a conversation with the Digimon than us. Why are you so antisocial anyway? Your sister won't shut up and you never talk. No offense." Jaren ended quickly, looking at Rebecca.

"I think we should vote." Craig said, effectively ending the discussion. "On whether we should be able to trust the Digimon or not."

"I think we should." Sam said. "And all those who are with me, I'm leaving after breakfast to explore more of the Digiworld with my partner, Pidgeonmon."

"I'm with Sam." Rebecca immediately said.

"I think we can trust them." Julia began. "But I need more time to figure it out for sure."

"I agree with Julia." Jaren said. "Nothing against the Digimon, but I don't want to be lured into some kind of cockamamie trap thanks to them. Maybe one more day." Craig nodded. Sam looked distraught.

"If we wait one more day, we could be under attack here." Sam said impatiently. "We need to get on the move. Get supplies and go." Stefan spoke up.

"I agree. I feel we can trust the Digimon. I'm going with Sam and Rebecca, and I advise you all to do the same." This left Craig, Andrew and Brian undecided. Andrew was the first to speak up.

"I'm staying here for now." He said. "But not because of a lack of trust. I think we need to know more about our element." Everyone nodded; he made a good point.

"The Digimon know their way around." Sam rebuffed. "We'll be fine." Everyone turned to Craig and Brian, who were whispering something to each other.

"We have an idea." Craig spoke up. "I'll go with Sam and Brian will go with Jaren. We think that half of us should go out exploring, learning more about the environment, and half of us should stay here, also doing research and rounding up supplies from the village. Then tonight, we can come together and pool our findings." The entire group nodded; this was a brilliant idea. All except Sam, however.

"They're going to get you guys, and we might not be here to save you. I've watched the show; I know what happens. When Digidestined arrive, everyone knows. And everyone tries to destroy them and their Digimon. I'm going upstairs to wake up the Digimon and tell them the plan, even though I don't like it at all." And with that, Sam stormed up the stairs. Jaren gaped at him for a moment.

"Wow. It's like he just learned to speak now. Why didn't he tell us he knows the show before?" Stefan kept his mouth shut, though he yearned to tell the others that he was also knowledgeable in the Digimon department. Enough chaos had been started today.

010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"So, you watch Digimon?" Stefan asked Sam as they walked through the woods. They had breakfast and were with their Digimon. Rebecca and Craig were a little bit behind them.

"Yeah." Sam answered. Now he was talking more often than usual, and that made Stefan happy. He was a good kid, Sam. "Why didn't you go with your friend, Jaren?"

"I know better. I also watch the show." Sam looked at Stefan in surprise. Stefan looked down at the ground sheepishly. "It helps me get my mind of my family problems."

"What's up, Stefan?" Sam asked. "I'll be a shoulder to lean on. Just take the unoccupied one." Pidgeonmon was on his left. Stefan laughed at the joke.

"Nah. You wouldn't understand. It's complicated stuff."

"You know, I had something really bad happen to me once." Wetkiwimon piped up. He was walking next to Stefan.

"What, little guy?" Stefan asked him.

"Well, I was looking for you." Wetkiwimon began. "And I met this Kunemon. And he seemed okay, so we began wandering together through this very forest. And then, when I needed him the most, in a battle, he turned on me, and attacked me." Wetkiwimon looked and sounded sad. "He was a spy for the Devils."

"Who are these Devils anyway?" Stefan asked Wetkiwimon.

"An evil family of Digimon, all at powerful levels. They run the show, killing Digimon they don't like, that sort of thing."

"The mob." Stefan whispered to Sam, and he nodded.

"They didn't want you to come. They probably know you're here already. There are spies all over the place, maybe even in this forest." Wetkiwimon continued. Coincidentally, as he said that, a boom could be heard in the distance, back in the direction from whence they came.

"The others." Stefan gasped. Then, he yelled. "Let's go back! We have to help the others!" The group of four ran as fast as they could, and as they got to the scene, they saw a pile of smoldering ash where Elecmon's hut used to be. Elecmon was helping the Digimon fend off the intruder, a large dinosaur with a black hide.

"DarkTyrannomon." Sam's Digivice said. "A Dino Digimon. When Tyrannomon goes corrupt, you get this bad boy. His Fire Blast can reduce anything to ashes."

"Surge Tackle!" Surgemon said as he rushed towards DarkTyrannomon, his body sparking with electricity.

"Dragon Flame!" Embermon said, and it shot flame at Dark Tyrannomon.

"Rock Quick Strike!" Schlangemon yelled, and he tried to bite DarkTyrannomon.

"Ivy Whips!" Ivymon said, and it tried to whip DarkTyrannomon.

"Lightning Knife!" Elecmon yelled, and lightning discharged from him into Dark Tyrannomon.

"We gotta help them!" Rebecca yelled. The new Digimon came in, trying to help, since DarkTyrannomon was easily fending off all of these attacks.

"Water Peck!" Wetkiwimon said, and his dolphin beak opened up to reveal bursts of water. Dark Tyrannomon dodged it.

"Metal Monkey Mash!" Metamonomon said, and his hands became mallets as he hammered DarkTyrannomon's legs.

"Frozen Daggers!" Penguinomon said, and sharp icicles flew at Dark Tyrannomon. With one swipe of his mighty claw, he cut them all down.

"Aero Slam!" Pidgeonmon said, and he dove down on Dark Tyrannomon, using all the g-force he could muster.

"That all you got?" DarkTyrannomon mocked, standing up. "How about a little of this. Fire Blast!" A big ball of fire cannonated from his mouth, burning all of the group, including the humans.

"We were just researching and this happened!" Jaren said frantically. "Sam was right. We should've gone with you!"

"That's OK." Sam said. "Let me handle this." He stepped out onto the field, Pidgeonmon by his side.

"These guys aren't ready for this." Sam thought to himself. "They don't trust their Digimon yet. And even if they do, none of them are brave enough to come forward. Except for me."

"What? You want to die, scum?" DarkTyrannomon asked Sam and Pidgeonmon.

"No. Do you?" Sam retorted, making DarkTyrannomon grin, an evil, mirthless reptilian grin.

"Well, too bad, 'cause now it's time to go. Fire Blast!" Dark Tyrannomon shot fire at the pair. However, Sam was smiling.

"Now! Pidgeonmon!" He held up his Digivice.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

Nothing happened. The fireball loomed closer and closer.

"No! Sam!" Pidgeonmon flew in the way of the fireball and began flapping with all of his might, trying to make it move away. However, it was all for naught. The fireball found its mark. Pidgeonmon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled. DarkTyrannomon laughed.

"Foolish boy. The Devils have all of the Digivolving power. That weapon can't be used anymore. And even better, your stupid bird is CHICKEN. Roasted chicken." Sam looked at Pidgeonmon. He was badly burned, many feathers singed, but still conscious nonetheless. Sam turned to DarkTyrannomon in anger.

"You little bastard!" He ran towards him and started to punch him, knowing he wouldn't inflict any damage. DarkTyrannomon giggled again, and lifted his massive left foot high in the air.

"Say goodbye!" The entire Digidestined team gasped, too stunned to move.

"No! Sam!" Pidgeonmon yelled. And then he began to glow. As did Sam.

"DIGIVOLUTION! DIGIMON/HUMAN ADAPTER!" Both lights grew brighter and brighter, and then moved together until they were blended as one.

"Pidgeonmon! Digivolve to…Palomamon!" As the glow subsided, one being stood there, on two sharp, curved yellow talons. It had wings coming from its back and feathers throughout its body. Arms filled with muscle came from the front, and the head had a curved beak for a mouth. It had two feathers on its head, kind of like a headdress. Basically, it was a trimmer Garudamon.

"But, Digivolution is impossible!" DarkTyrannomon said, awestruck.

"Apparently not." The new creature, Palomamon said, in two voices. "This is Pidgeonmon and Sam. Apparently, we've found a way. Humans facilitate it, not just some obscure power. And now, we will show you who you're messing with." With that, Palomamon took off into the air, its wingspan blocking out the sun.

"Just because you're at Champion doesn't mean I can't stop you!" Darktyrannomon said angrily. "Fire Blast!" The fireball flew upwards towards Palomamon. Then, the unthinkable happened. Palomamon simply clapped the fire between its two wings, and it was extinguished.

"What?" Darktyrannomon asked, awestruck.

"That was true wing power." Palomamon said. "Now we'll show you a real attack. Aerial Strike!" And Palomamon swooped down, its beak going at a very, very, VERY high speed. It stabbed DarkTyrannomon in the head, and the Dark creature began to disintegrate.

"No!" it said. "You can never win!" And then it died. Palomamon came back down to earth, and dedigivolved, leaving Sam and Pidgeonmon separate.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Wow you guys!" Rebecca remarked. "That was great."

"I think that answers the trust question." Jaren said. "We should leave tonight."

"Well, I underestimated you." Jaren also said to Sam. "Well done mate." Sam didn't need to say anything in response. His actions had said enough for the day. He was all talked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go! Another chapter! Read and review please!


	4. Friends Forever

The Digidestined began their travels through the Digital World. They thanked Elecmon for all of his hospitality first, and packed some food.

"You should probably head out for the village beyond the forest!" Elecmon told them. "There isn't much corruption there; you can rest." After saying their goodbyes, the Digidestined went on their way, through the forest.

"So, Jaren." Stefan said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Jaren said without looking at Stefan, his eyes still steadfastly looking through the foliage. Stefan knew his friend well; something was troubling him.

"What's up? Really." Stefan asked again. Jaren continued walking in silence, and then answered him.

"This world is really pissing me off. First, we get swept here from our computer lab unexpectedly. Next, we get attacked by a dinosaur. Third, I couldn't do SQUAT about it. And now, I have no freaking idea where we're going! I'm totally lost!" Jaren sat down and began to cry. Stefan walked over.

"Cheer up." He said smiling. "We'll take a little break for now. Guys!" This time shouting, directing the rest of the group over to his voice. "Let's rest for a minute, get our bearings. Then we'll continue." The group walked over, looking tired; they'd been hiking through the forest for about an hour and a half without rest, making almost no leeway. No one had any idea where to go. Not even the Digimon, the inhabitants of the world, knew their way around the dark and dense forest.

"I was half asleep when I went through this once." Schlangemon confessed. "That was how I got to Elecmon, but I don't remember squat!"

"It's OK." Stefan reassured. Sam hadn't spoken in a while, so Stefan decided to help Jaren lead for a bit. It didn't hurt that he knew the show, still a secret. He thought he'd be the best to help. "Actually, I have an idea, if everyone is willing to weigh in their opinion. I think we should split up in two groups of four. That way, we can cover mor ground."

"That's a terrible idea." Andrew sputtered. Craig nodded his head in agreement. Andrew continued. "We can get more lost. How will we communicate?"

"With our Digivices." Stefan said with a flutter of a smile. "They have communication devices. Me and Sam figured that out last night, while you were all asleep."

"Still." Andrew persisted. "What if one group gets in trouble? The other one can't help."

"If the pattern holds to form, we'll all be able to Digivolve, perhaps sooner than we think. We'll be more than able to protect ourselves."

"Haven't you ever heard off united we stand, divided we fall?" Craig asked. "I don't see why you want us to split up!"

"Because I feel we can cover more ground that way." Stefan answered, his face and voice still calm, not giving away any emotion.

"I think it's a good idea." Julia chimed in, and Stefan flushed. "I'm with Stefan." Begrudgingly, and eventually, everyone agreed with the idea. Stefan, now comfortable in this newfound position of leadership, divided the groups. He, Jaren, Julia and Craig would go to the left, and Sam, Rebecca, Brian and Andrew would go right. Sam could protect them if needed by Digivolving. The groups bade each other farewell, and walked off in their opposite directions. Little did they know that they were being watched…

010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101

A dark ominous castle up on a precipice is used in so many stories. And this is no exception. The house was very big, but perfectly dark. Not a spot of light shone through the drawn drapes. Inside the house, a solitary figure stood, staring at a screen. On a screen, a number of lifeforms can be seen.

"_I think we should split into two groups of four._" One of the creatures said, the one with yellow hair.

"Hah!' The creature roared in triumph. He turned around, smiling a toothy grin. This was Myotismon after all, one of the Four Chief Devils, the four evil Digimon who ruled the Digital World. And though he was the weakest one, Myotismon was so strong, he could pass for a Mega.

"Guys. Guess what." The creature said, with suppressed laughter in his voice. One of the creatures turned to look at him.

"What?" Piedmon said in a bored voice. Piedmon was a Mega. A clown Digimon, but not the kind you'd hire to do your kid's birthday party. Only if you were a terrible parent. "You interrupted me and Daemon's dinner." Daemon looked towards Myotismon and nodded. The Demon Digimon also was very strong, despite his small stature.

"Well, this is an important announcement." Myotismon said, vampire fangs peeking out of his mouth. "Where's The Creation?" Myotismon was referring to the Digimon that was made up from all of the Data in the DigiCaust, a time period when the Devils trashed the Digital World, killing many of the Digimon, no matter what their level, type or such. This new Digimon walked out. His name was Combustmon. He was actually a carbon copy of Apocalymon, the former Devil, except instead of a dark black outer layer, his was streaked with black and white. He was killed sometime ago by an ambush in a small village called Krista, inhabited by many powerful Digimon leaders of the Resistance of Light, including Omnimon. However, Omnimon had been long since disposed of, the Digimon Gods locked up in cages, not able to call for help.

Though Azulongmon must have. Something the Devils didn't expect.

"I figured out why DarkTyrannomon didn't come back from his mission to kill Elecmon." Myotismon said excitedly. "The Digidestined. They have returned!" Piedmon spit out what he was drinking.

"No way." He said. "We'll have to teach them a lesson about trespassing."

"Yeah!" Daemon added enthusiastically. "Let's show these humans who's boss!"

"Whatever." Combustmon said unemotionally, looking bored. Piedmon sighed. He had always been like this. An amazing asset in battle, ever since the fight had ended and the devils seized power, he'd been acting, well, strange. Always alone, away from everyone else. He was also painfully quiet. But now, the battle was starting up again.

"Guys. Let's send a minion to take care of these so-called Digidestined." Myotismon said, a sinister sneer on his face. "Send the one the Wetkiwimon would know. The Kunemon. Make him Digivolve to Flymon, and send him to kill all those little buggers." The group laughed evilly together, and then continued the meal. All but one. Combustmon simply sighed, and went back to his room, to contemplate.

0101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101001010101010101

"I'm wicked tired." Brian complained. The groups had separated over an hour ago, and Brian's group had made almost no headway yet.

"It's OK." Schlangemon hissed, slithering by Brian's side. "If you get overtired, I can protect you." Brian smiled at his Digimon. Meanwhile, Sam and Andrew set a rapid pace, with Rebecca and Brian lagging behind.

"I can't believe he'd do this to us." Andrew said, a menacing glare on his face.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Stefan. He purposely put us with the losers, the guys no one wants to talk to." Sam, surprised by this, shook his head no. Andrew continued on his rant about how Stefan didn't care for his half of the team. "I mean, he has his two best friends and that piece of ass Julia, and all we have is me, you, your sister and the fat kid. Fair? I think not." Sam looked at Andrew blankly again, so Andrew continued on. "All he cares about his himself and his friends. We're expendable to him." By now, Sam had enough.

"Andrew." Sam said quietly. "Stefan doesn't think we're expendable. We're going to need to be united if we want to defeat whatever evils lie here. Get it? You can't do it by yourself. It's time you learn to trust other people!"

"I can't." Andrew faltered. "I just can't." And with that, he turned away from Sam, and the two walked in silence. Rebecca and Brian were chatting close behind about movies and such. The group continued to walk.

010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101

Meanwhile, the other group was also working their way to the end of the forest. There were no leaders in this one; they were all working as one unit. Stefan and Jaren led the way, and occasionally let Julia and Craig lead a part. They felt optimistic, like they were making headway into the forest.

"Stefan, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question." Julia said, her hazel eyes boring holes into Stefan. He still had an attraction to her, still wanting to get with her sometime in the future.

"What?" Stefan answered.

"Why did you pick the groups like you did?" Julia asked. Stefan was puzzled.

"It was random." He answered, a slight frown on his face. Julia looked at him, a knowing expression in her eye.

"So you get your best friends and me in a group." Julia smirked. "That's not random." Stefan sighed.

"I guess not, but I just love friends, you know? I couldn't do this without them."

"That's true. At least you were man enough to admit it." Julia smiled again. Stefan flushed, his pale cheeks turning a ruby red color. Meanwhile, Wetkiwimon and Ivymon were having a conversation on the side.

"Do you think Stefan and Julia are going to be close?" Wetkiwimon asked.

"Yeah." Ivymon answered. "They're gonna be thick as thieves. And maybe even closer."

010101010101010101111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111101010

The Flymon flew speedily. Today was the day. He was gonna kill that Wetkiwimon once and for all. It may have gotten away from him once, but that wasn't gonna happen again. He was dead meat.

010101011111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111010

Our heroes continued to walk along the forest ground. Jaren and Stefan blazed a trail through the undergrowth, while all four talked about random things. However, near the middle of the forest, Wetkiwimon suddenly stopped. He looked around himself shakily, his dolphin like beak looking concerned.

"What's wrong Wetkiwimon?" Stefan asked. Wetkiwimon pointed his nose up in the air.

"I hear something coming." And sure enough, a small buzzing sound could be heard in the sky. Whatever it was, Jaren knew that it probably shouldn't be messed with.

"Let's book it!" He shouted, and began sprinting deeper into the forest. The group followed him, even though Jaren didn't know where he was going at all. Embermon hovered by his head, blasting flames at the trees in their path. Eventually, the group fought their way through the forest, the buzzing sound still close overhead. They came to a pile of rock.

"Embermon, think you can burn through it?" Jaren asked his partner. Embermon shook his head no. Then, the group turned to face their foe. The Flymon flew up to them.

"Remember me, Wetkiwimon?" he said, a cruel sneer plastered on his face. Wetkiwimon gasped.

"Kunemon." He said, a look of horror on his face. "But, how?"

"I moved up in the ranks." The creature who Wetkiwimon thought was his friend said. "And now my new job is to finish you pathetic humans and Digimon off."

"Not if we can help it." Ivymon stepped in. "Ivy Whips!" Two whips of ivy lashed out at Flymon. He easily dodged them and flew up into the sky. Embermon began to attack, but Wetkiwimon stopped him.

"This is my battle to win." He whispered. "Stefan, are you with me." Stefan nodded, a look of determination on his face. Ivymon ashamedly drew back her Ivy Whips, as Wetkiwimon stepped out. Flymon smiled from the sky.

"Ah, you. You will be especially fun to defeat."

"No." Wetkiwimon snarled. "It is time for your retribution for what you did. Now, Stefan!"

"Yeah!" he screamed. "DIGIVOLUTION! DIGIMON/HUMAN ADAPTER!" The two descended into one pillar of light, radiant blue, like the sea.

"Wetkiwimon, digivolve to…Orcahmon!" The light subsided, and a new Digimon stood in the places of Wetkiwimon and Stefan.

He certainly did not look as awkward as his predecessor. He was a massive whale, with a large mouth with sharp white teeth. He had a muscular, big build and stood on two powerful legs. He had a dorsal fin sticking out of his back as well.

"Now, you will play for what you did." And then Orcamon lunged and grabbed for Flymon, but missed him.

"Gotta catch me first!" Flymon cackled. And he flew in a circle, laughing as the helpless Orcahmon simply jumped around, trying to catch him, but it was useless. He was tired out, and fell on the ground.

"Let's see how you like a taste of my Brown Stinger attack!" Flymon shot out brown stingers at Orcahmon. It seemed like it would be a direct hit and the retribution would never come. No one would ever avenge Flymon for his treason.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

"Ivy Whips!" Ivymon yelled, and she used her whips to deflect the stingers from Orcahmon. Orcahmon gasped for breath as Flymon looked stunned.

"What was that?" Orcahmon asked the group.

"Guys, you need us to help. You can't do this alone." Julia said as she smiled.

"We're friends forever!" Schlangemon said. Craig also added his two cents.

"I have a plan." And then, he told Orcahmon what to do.

"All right, hoist me up Ivymon!" Ivymon used her whips of ivy to lift Orcahmon into the air behind Flymon. Flymon turned around.

"But, how can this be?" Flymon asked stunned.

"Just think of this as a friendly gesture. Like you did to me!" As Orcahmon said this, his dorsal fin began to glow.

"Hydro Gun!" He yelled, and he shot a great burst of water at Flymon. It hit him square and forced him to fall down and dissolve into data before he hit the ground. Then, Orcamon de-digivolved.

"I've decided something." Stefan said. "I'm gonna be cooler to everyone now." And the group wandered on, looking for the others.f

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Combuskmon sat in his room. Why were the Devils so ignorant? They were incensed that the humans could Digivolve, but they were so shallow. Maybe the humans were necessary for the balance of the Digital World to keep in order. Who knows? All Combuskmon knew is there was a reason they were here. And it was important

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the long wait on this one! Please R&R! I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can.

-CW27


End file.
